Twenty-six letters: What didn't work out with my ex
by Chuuci
Summary: Mikan and Natsume always had relationship bumps. They would be estactic to tell you what they were. From A to Z.
1. Letter A

Twenty-six letters: What didn't work out with my ex.

* * *

A/N: Hi! I know, I'm sorry for not updating my other stories, but, this idea hit me right this moment! I hit writers' block, so I had to write another story so I could get of this funk. And, I thought I could try my hand at GK again! So...yeah, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! (Btw, there is no way in hell I'm ever adding a disclaimer, screw them damn lawyers, but I will admit, I still wish I had GK) Review if you want!

A: Attraction

I met Natsume back at College. I had to admit, I fell for him at first sight. I had the tendency to stare at him for a long period of time. I didn't know if he liked me back, probably not, from the looks of that blond girl hanging from his neck. I tried everything, from letting out my pigtails, and batting my eyelashes, and even trying that thing with make-up to make my boobs look bigger!

Then again, I remembered, I wasn't an eyecatcher. There goes my hopes of being married to my college hottie.

Stupid Luna. Why did she have to have a bigger chest than me?

Hotaru, my best friend, thought I was being childish about it. She was right, I was acting like a teenager. I was going give up on him, but then, I saw the glorious light shine upon me from heaven and I knew I could beat Luna. I didn't care about her crappy chest, I have a chance now!

It was one of those days, you know, with the rain and stuff. And, Natsume didn't have an umbrella, and was just standing out there talking on his cell phone. So, I flipped my ponytail, and strutted over to him, and all of a sudden, a stupid car had to splash those really huge puddles and the water sprayed all over me. And I stood there, wet, cold, looking like a complete idiot infront of my crush who looked like he was trying his best to stifle his laughter.

I started to cry, I know, being a super big baby, and I felt somebody grab my umbrella, and put it over my head. I looked up, and I felt my heart lurch at the marvelous sight of wet black hair and crimson eyes. I kinda heard that magical background music, and all those sparkly bubbles surrounded us. I shook my head, which was stupid, because my long but wet hair slapped me in the face.

"Nice move, baka." I heard his voice, which was even greater than I had imagined, and I blushed, knowing I had made a complete ass of myself. I felt my heart pound in chest as Natsume lifted his hand and secured it under my chin, tilting my head up to look straight at him.

"I-I-I..." I stuttered, and he smiled, and my eyes kinda drooped, and all of a sudden, the small pressure of lips against mine alerted me. And it took me along time to realize what exactly was happening.

Natsume Hyuuga.

My college crush.

Was.

Kissing.

Me.

Thank god too, because I was about to go to desperate measures.

* * *

Done! I hope it wasn't too bad, 'cause you know a similar situation happened to me...

And the song I was listening to was really setting the mood, at least I think so.

Review!

Song: Justin Timberlake Mirrors


	2. Letter B

Twenty-six letters: What didn't work out with my ex.

* * *

A/N: Ok! Two reviews! That's...uh good! Thanks AnimeMango and fan for reviewing! (you guys rock) Don't worry, I ain't rushing y'all, I mean it was just the first chappy. And, I wanted to tell y'all, I am going to show a side of Natsume you have never seen, or read..? The point is that he is going to be OOC. But trust me, it's gonna make you crack up.

B: Birthday

* * *

"...Happy Birthday to you!" Mikan, Anna and Nonoko sang to Natsume, who gave them a tight smile.

"I decided to give Natsume one of those big parties, and...I don't think he liked it." Mikan nodded her head next to her boyfriend, who, rolled his eyes.

"Apparently, she had in her head that I actually liked company." Natsume drawled, giving his girlfriend a look.

"But, Natsume wanted something better, and so I asked him what it was." Mikan said, giving an irritated smile. Natsume, just shrugged.

"It was kinda obvious, any guy would want it." He gave another shrug and Mikan whacked him over his head with her fist. The clear angry expression was all over her face.

"Telling me you wanted to get laid tonight was NOT what I meant by a present baka!" She screeched and she repeatedly hit Natsume, who was yelping and blocking his face.

Fifteen minutes after Mikan beat the shit out her boyfriend.

Mikan smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, side bumping Natsume who was holding an ice pack to his forehead.

"Best present I ever got..."

* * *

Bleekkkk, too short and I didn't like it, but I promise the next chapter will be friggin' hilarious! But, if you have a heart please review!

Love, Tsukata

Song: Hirari, Hirari, Hatsune Miku


	3. Letter C

Twenty-six letters: What didn't work out with my ex.

* * *

A/N: Seven reviews! Wow, you guys were so encouraging! I feel great that you guys gave me advice and some great constructive criticism. I would especially like to thank The Sandwich Poet, who gave me some super amazing advice! I love all of who! Thanks alot for reviewing! Ahaha! *grins* Mikan will be kinda OOC in this chapter, so keep a close eye.

C: Christmas

* * *

"When Mikan invited her friends and I invited Ruka, she said she wanted to 'suprise' them, with some kinda stupid outfit." Natsume explained, and Mikan grinned next to him, on the scarlet couch decorated with green tinsel, and a white christmas tree behind them.

Mikan came out into the lively family room, where Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko along with Hotaru and Ruka sat. And they instantly stopped talking when they realized what she was wearing.

The red dress ended at Mikans' thighs, the ends and top lined with white ruffles. Gold tinsel wrapped around her neck like a scarf, the red and white santa hat situated on her loose, caramel colored hair. She grinned at them, and Ruka fought back a strong blush as Anna and Nonoko squealed.

"Hurry up Natsume, come on out!" She called to her boyfriend, and Natsume came out, wearing a murderous look which made him look funnier in the outfit he was wearing.

Natsume adorned antlers, the soft, squeaky and round red nose situated on his real one, the fake reindeer teeth in his mouth. The brown and baggy reindeer costume made a full Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer look.

The audience in the room tried to stifle their laughter, but to no avail.

"Sure, they had a pretty good damn laugh, but after a couple of minutes, not so much." Natsume said evilly.

So, the whole cast, was dressed in the most ridiculous outfits the could wear and heavy silence followed. After having dinner, Mikan suddenly stood up and squealed:

"It's midnight! Merry Christmas! Yay!" She smiled, and the couples exchanged kisses and hugs, and Sumire gasped.

"I forgot the gifts in the car!" She whined, and left in her giant christmas tree costume, coming back after five minutes and complaining a dog crapped on her shoe.

* * *

"And since we drank so much, ya know, we were drunk, and, well we damn showed it." Natsume explained and Mikan gave a grim smile.

The whole group were outside with a boom box, rap music and all, dancing like drunk dogs, and speaking of dogs, a large pitbull barked in the distance and grabbed Sumires' costume, attacking all the rest.

"So, thats' why we are never dancing drunk again, because sometimes, the dog can be really big." Natsume made a 'big' gesture and Mikan nodded next to him.

* * *

Finito! I hope you enjoyed it! But, um, I don't know what to name for the next chapter, so please can you guys give me an idea? I'd really appreciate it! And then I can dedicate the next chapter to y'all!

Thanks for all the reviews, I love you minna and please REVIEWWW!

Love, Tsukata

Song: Sakurabito, Sunset Swish


	4. Letter D

Twenty-six letters: What didn't work out with my ex.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is dedicated Nancy uzumaki namikaze, for giving me the idea for this chappy! Hontou arigatou Nancy-chan! And also to pandalvr13945! Though you guys DID give the same idea...oh well! I would also like to deeply apologize for giving a late update, I had my final exams (a real pain in the ass, ya know?) and I had to study. But after June 18th I will be able update frequently. Ya, so please enjoy the chapter!

Note: Natsume may act very OOC in this chapter, so don't be suprised! So will Mikan.

* * *

D:Date

The bell rang as first years flooded through the gates of Alice Academy. Natsume stood with Kokoro, also named Koko, as they watched the teenagers pass by.

"Man, I can't wait to see the chicks, ne ne Nat?" Koko tugged on his stoic friends' dark hoodie, and a beautiful maroon haired girl walked towards them, her movements suddenly slow, as her long flowed in the winter breeze. Koko drooled, and Natsume rolled his eyes.

"I told you not to call me tha_

Natsumes' crimson eyes widened, pushing the girl in her face to the side as she fell to the ground. Natsume was admiring the brunette in the wooly panda hat, stomping her foot on the groaning man on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, that'll teach ya, friggin' ass pervert, HUH?! What'chu say?! You wanna go huh? HUH?!" Mikan screamed, and the raven haired teen felt his heart beat pick up.

"Well, the first time Mikan and I went on our first date, I took her to her favorite restaurant, ya know, 'Cause...thats' what gentleman do." Natsume explained next to his girlfriend, on the same couch as said girl gave a nervous shrug.

"It started out well, until we tried the food." Mikan sniffed, biting her lip.

Natsume stuffed the salad in his mouth at the vegetarian restaurant, as Mikan gave him a weird smile.

"Wow...you sure like salad?" She gave an awkward laugh, and Natsume nodded, stuffing tomatoes into his mouth.

"Uh...Natsume, I think you have uh...something..on your..uh.." Mikan pointed and stopped, as Natsume continued chewing, the red bumps forming around his mouth.

"What?"

"It wasn't my fault, I mean if I knew I was alergic to tomatoes, I would've said something." Natsume nodded his head, shifting on the couch.

"Yeah, lets' just say, our date was really...great." Mikan shrugged.

* * *

Doneeeeee! Hope you guys review! Any advice is accepted but NO MEAN COMMENTS!

Also, the scene changes when I say they are sitting the couch, because Nat and Mikan are telling you their story in the background, you get it now...?

Love, Tsukata

Anima Rossa, Porno Graffiti


	5. Letter E

Twenty-six letters: What didn't work out with my ex.

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Its' sooo good to uh...see? Or read...you know what nevermind. I am awfully guilty for taking that horribly extended vacation, without warning you guys. It's just ya know, school registrations...n' blah blah blah. Also, I've been watching bleach and got so addicted, *sheepish smile* but c'mon, isn't Toshiros' new look yummy? And on top a' that, I had writers' block. So please forgive your poor, poor author who is making an effort_ Ok thats' a lie ^^.

Ok read on! Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate 'em. Ahh, seems I'm getting Gins' accent, ey? Warning, watching bleach for too long may cause terrible character accents! Beware! Also, more OOC characters! Mwahaha...

E: Example

"When Natsume was sixteen, I knew him as a total wimp." Mikan grinned next to her boyfriend on the purple background couch. Natsume glared at her, and Mikan ignored him.

"Come to think of it, I think he had a diary too." Mikan silently giggled and Natsume scowled at her.

"Mikan..."

"And I had to defend him from those upperclassmen, remember Nat?" Mikan nudged her boyfriend, who slid farther down the couch.

"How many times do I have to say, DON'T CALL ME NAT!"

"Yeah yeah, so when Koko told him to 'man up', I don't think he got it." Mikans' amber irises held mirth and amusement.

* * *

Natsume looked up to Koko, and processed his words. Man up?

* * *

"So...the next day...Natsume dressed as a...a..pfft..I'm sorry!" Mikan burst out laughing, where her boyfriend grumbled next to her.

* * *

Natsume walked in the school yard, earning stares and some gawking, mostly gawking. He walked up to his friends, Koko, Ruka and his girlfriend Hotaru.

Rukas' eyes widened, his jaw dropping. Koko had the same expression, except it was replaced by humor. Hotaru remained the same, just secretly snapping some photos. After school, Natsume waited for his parents.

He walked out, the godly music playing as he held up his dark cape. He was dressed in gothic clothes, including the tight leather pants, and the fake, long dark wig. He had on heavy eyeliner with black lipstick. He raised his cape higher as his father stared at him.

"Bow down, you miserable commoner!" He belowed, and his father shut the small radio he hid in his pocket.

"Lets' go, Natsume_

"It is Lord Manly of the Darkness, To YOUUU!" He pointed, and his father rolled his eyes. Natsume walked on, flipping his cape behind him, as he switched back on the godly music.

"Bow DOWN! To the Lord of Manliness!" He earned stares from the passing people.

* * *

"Natsume did set an excellent example of Manliness." Mikan laughed and Natsume pouted.

* * *

Finished-a! Was it good? I mean imagine Natsume walking around in gothic clothes and tight leather pants...mm...sexy haha, I'm weird ^^

Review Please!

Song: Bloody Rabbit Pandora Hearts


	6. Letter F

Twenty-six letters: What didn't work out with my ex.

* * *

A/N: Hiiii minnaaa! I am so so so so so so sooooo sorry for the late update! *head drops in shame* I took yet another extended vacation! I decided, what the heck, write it for 'em! Since I start school/prison tommorow (ugh), I wanted to give you guys a chapter! Originally, I wanted to name it Fiancée, or Friends, but I decided BOTH was better! Enjooyyyy! And I really have to stop using exclamation marks! And since I don't know who Natsume's uncle is, I'll just name him Jun.

F:Friends and Fiancée

* * *

"This weekend, Natsume and I had to visit his uncle, so we could meet his fiancée." Mikan explained on the couch next to her boyfriend, who nodded grimly.

"We decided to brings our friends, but then again, it wasn't such a good idea." Natsume continued for his girlfriend, who rubbed her head in memory.

* * *

The doorbell rang as Natsume's uncle opened the door, revealing Mikan, Natsume, and their friends Sumire and Koko. As they exchanged hugs, Jun shut the door and smiled eagerly. As he guided them to the family room, he went out to call his fiancée. Natsume nudged his girlfriend, who turned to him.

"I wonder what she looks like," He muttered quietly, and Mikan shrugged. Soon, Jun re-appeared, grinning widely at the group.

"Everyone, I present to you, my Fiancée, Louis." Jun said, waving his hand to the person behind him. As everyone turned their heads, dead silence settled in the room as Natsume, Sumire tried to hold in laughter, while Mikan and Koko stared in shock.

It was a tan man, who had a dark, curly wig. He had on thick eyeliner, and bright red lipstick. He was wearing a long flowing sun dress, also wearing fake pearl clip-on earrings and a pearl necklace. He raised the glass full of champagne and grinned widely at everyone.

Natsume snorted in trying to hold his laughter, and Sumire snickered quietly behind her hand. Mikan and Koko gaped with wide eyes, staring at the man dressed as a woman.

Fifteen Minutes Later

"So, had did you guys, uh meet?" Mikan asked nervously, shoving her boyfriend when he snickered. Louis grinned, set down his bottle of champagne.

"Oh, it was at the beach. I remember seeing your uncle, tall handsome and covered in sunblock, mmm," Louis said lowly, and Jun slapped her arm lightly. Mikan glanced between them, clearing her throat.

"It was then I knew I wanted him," Louis grabbed the snack bowl, "You want a sausage?" She said, grinning wickedly at Natsume, who gulped nervously and refused.

* * *

"So, then, Louis said he had to use the bathroom," Mikan said, amused and Natsume ran a hand through his hair, slouching on the couch.

"And she was too curious," He said, raising a brow at his girlfriend.

* * *

Mikan and Sumire walked quietly towards the bathroom, but Sumire suddenly held her friend's arm.

"I don't think we should do this," She said, eyeing the bathroom door. Mikan sighed and rolled her eyes, grasping the door knob.

"I won't do anything bad," She said, turning the knob slowly, but Sumire slapped her hand away. Mikan scowled and fought with her friend as she tried to open the door. Eventually, the door opened and Mikan stumbled in.

A gasp came from Louis as they square of toilet paper fell from her hands, mouth open in shock as Mikan reflected her expression.

* * *

"Curiosity killed the cat," Natsume sighed deeply.

* * *

Doonnne! I don't really like this chapter, since it doesn't really focus on the 'friends' part...Oh well!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Love, Chuuci

Song: Backin' Up, The Gregory Brothers


End file.
